


Daisy

by bluelilyrose



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shivered at the feel of his hot breath puffing against her skin, combined with the gentle scrape of his stubble as he nuzzled the base of her throat. Cupping the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his short hair. "I don't know... It's just... I feel like doing something crazy and impulsive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic so everything up to and including all the seasons we've seen so far. Story contains references of a mild sexual nature.

Tracing a fingertip over and around the tattoo on Danny's bicep, Lindsay sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothin," Danny murmured huskily. Rolling on top of his wife, he looked down into her chocolate brown eyes before burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her familiar scent. "What's on ya mind?"

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath puffing against her skin, combined with the gentle scrape of his stubble as he nuzzled the base of her throat. Cupping the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his short hair. "I don't know... It's just... I feel like doing something crazy and impulsive."

"Wait, having sex with me on my pool table wasn't crazy and impulsive enough for ya?" he teased.

Swatting him on his back, she couldn't help laughing at his words. "C'mon, that was bound to happen eventually, especially considering the way things progressed between us after I got back from Montana."

"True," he agreed, kissing his way south, pausing briefly to suckle on her collarbone as one of his hands slowly began kneading her breast. "I'm not sure I was necessarily expectin' it to happen that night but I ain't complainin'."

"Hm, why am I not surprised?" she retorted.

"'Cause, Montana, you know me too well." Looking up at her from his position, he smirked before asking, "So what crazy and impulsive thing do ya feel like doing?"

Sliding one hand from the back of his neck to his right arm, she once again trailed her forefinger around the inked pattern on his bicep, keeping her gaze locked on his gorgeous blue eyes as she did so. "I thought I'd maybe get a tattoo."

Danny's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not?" Lindsay asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I just... I didn't think you liked them."

Flashing him a sexy smile, she ran her fingernail over and around his tattoo. "They've kind of grown on me."

Suckling on her bottom lip, he grazed his teeth along the plump flesh before sealing his mouth over hers completely and kissing her hotly. "Is that right?"

The deep, throaty timbre of his voice made her stomach flip and her breath catch. "Uh huh," she managed to choke out. Massaging his back and shoulders with her palms, she savoured the feel of his strong, muscular body pressing her down into the mattress. God, he felt so good! She lifted her head off of the pillow to meet his kiss but inwardly groaned when his lips merely brushed over hers. "Danny..."

He grinned down at her, enjoying her frustration. "So what kind of design do you want?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you," she teased.

"How 'bout you tell me and I'll kiss you," he countered.

"Fine. I was thinking of getting a daisy."

Danny's eyes darkened with lust at the significance of the motif his wife was thinking of having permanently etched onto her skin. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it a few seconds later when the words wouldn't come.

Giving him a soft, almost shy smile, Lindsay cradled his cheek in her palm before sliding her hand around to cup the back of his head so she could draw him down for the kiss he'd promised her. Hooking her legs over his hips, she crossed her ankles around his back as their kisses grew hotter in intensity, becoming altogether dirtier and more visceral. If only she'd known sooner that just the thought of her having that particular design tattooed on her body would be this much of a turn-on for him, she thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

A few days later, Lindsay was in the break room at work making herself a cup of strong black coffee which, she hoped, would help see her through the remaining few hours of her shift. Her mood lifted when she saw Danny heading her way and she felt her lips automatically curving upwards as he entered the room.

"Hey, babe."

She couldn't help giving a quick glance around and she watched him smirk.

"Mac's long gone," he told her.

"Smartass," she mumbled under her breath. She knew it was silly considering they were married but she couldn't help still feeling a tiny bit awkward whenever Danny would call her 'babe' or 'sweetheart' while they were at work. She kept expecting to turn around and see Mac standing there with a disapproving look on his face.

"So, I've got a little something for you," Danny told her.

"Is that so? And what might that be?" Lindsay watched as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small square of clear plastic. When he held it up in front of her, she laughed when she saw just what was inside of it.

A little daisy fake tattoo.

Looking around the room to make sure they were still alone, he closed the small gap between them and nuzzled his nose against hers. "I thought I could help you find the perfect place to, uh, stick it," he whispered, his eyes twinkling with a mixture of amusement and arousal, as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Drawing away much sooner than she would've liked, Lindsay nodded, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Mm, that sounds perfect."

_Fin_


End file.
